User talk:Kiba91
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Yachiru Kusajishi page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 20:24, 2010 July 15 Edits If your going to continue to be active member of the site you must follow the policies on the sight. No excuse as a link to it is placed right on your talk page above when you join. This includes the Image policy that can result in your pics being deleted if the policy is not followed. This site is strict in regard to policy more then any site. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:50, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :so far, i think i did the edits in the correct way... so it shouldn't be any problem til now... thanks for letting me know this. --Kiba91 19:56, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Actually the problem is with one step you did not follow for the pic upload thats required for it to be an official pic on the sight, detailed in the first guideline of the image policy.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:06, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :if you mean to add my image to Lisa's gallery, i can't since it is blocked :S --Kiba91 20:08, July 20, 2010 (UTC) It can only be added by an admin the specifications for how to place them on the image gallery talk page is detailed in the 2 and 3 points of the guideline.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:12, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :since i'm not american or english, it's a little bit difficult for me sometimes to understand what should i do! In this particulary case since you ask a lot for uploading an image... so far what i understood is that i have to go to the Image Gallery, there, go to Lisa's Image Gallery and in her page, go to her talk page and "propose" my image??? Am i correct or am i wrong?? u.u' --Kiba91 20:25, July 20, 2010 (UTC)